


Jack and the Beanstalk

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Jack and the Beanstalk (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Genderfluid Character, Happy Ending, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Jack and the Beanstalk with genderfluid Jack and no romance.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Jack and the Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForestsAndSunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/gifts).



> For Animeloverlovescats:  
> Here you are!  
> This is more of a traditional fairytale. I will write you a more elegant, modern one but it will take me a bit longer.  
> I hope you like it!  
> -  
> I am writing fairytales for people! If you would like one, let me know!  
> I'm on Tumblr: silvermyfanwy

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a genderfluid child named Jack. Jack lived with her mother and their cow and they were very, very poor. They had a little old house on the edge of a field that stubbornly refused to grow crops and along with the cow, that was all they owned.

One day, Jack’s mother said to her: “Go to the market and sell our cow. Make sure you get a good price! At least 50 coins!”

“But how can I get 50 coins for Daisy?” Jack asked, for Daisy was the name of the cow. “She doesn’t have any milk left!”

“You will have to lie.” Jack’s mother told her and pushed her out of the door. “Now go!”

Jack was very sad, for he loved Daisy and didn’t want to sell her, but he knew it had to be done. Jack and Daisy started to walk down the road to market, but before they had got very far, they met a strange man wearing a long purple cloak.

“Hello.” said the man to Jack. “Where are you going with your cow on this fine day?”

“I’m going to the market to sell her.” Jack said sadly.

“Well, to save you the bother of going all the way to market, how about I buy your cow off you here?” the man suggested. “How much do you want for her?”

“50 coins.” Jack said.

“I haven’t got 50 coins, but I will give you seven magic beans.” the man offered and he held out seven of the strangest looking beans Jack had ever seen.

“Deal.” Jack said and took the beans. He handed Daisy over and walked back home.

“That was quick!” Jack’s mother said when she saw him. “Did you get all the money?”

“No, but I did get seven magic beans. Look!” Jack held the beans out excitedly.

“You idiot!” Jack’s mother shouted. “We can’t buy food with seven beans! You were tricked!”

She snatched the beans out of Jack’s hand and threw them out of the window. Then she sent Jack to bed without any dinner.

During the night, the magic beans began to grow.

When Jack and her mother woke up the next day, they were astonished to find a huge beanstalk in their field, growing right up into the clouds. The stalk was wide as a house and the leaves were the size of windows.

Jack tipped her head back and could just about see a golden castle at the top of the beanstalk. “Mother! Look! Look! There’s a golden castle! I’m going to see what I can find!”

Jack climbed up the beanstalk as fast as he could, which was very fast because Jack was an experienced climber. When he got to the top of the beanstalk, he found himself behind a teapot on a dining table in a huge golden castle. In the golden castle lived a giant who had sacks of gold, a magic harp that played beautiful songs all by itself and a goose that laid golden eggs. The giant was sitting at the dining table, so Jack stayed hidden behind the teapot.

When Jack saw these things, she decided she wanted them very much. Suddenly, the giant bellowed: “Fee fi fo fum! I smell the blood of an- hang on, you aren’t a man!”

Jack crept out of her hiding place behind the teapot. “You are right.” she said. “I’m a girl. Is it OK if I take your sacks of gold, your magical harp and your goose?”

“Of course.” said the giant. “I’m happy for anyone to have them, as long as they aren’t an Englishman. I have plenty to share.”

The giant gave the sacks of gold, the magical harp that played beautiful songs all by itself and the goose that laid the golden eggs to Jack, who went climbing down the beanstalk to her mother.

Jack and his mother were no longer poor and became good friends with the giant at the top of the beanstalk.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
